Motor vehicles may come equipped with one or more collision detecting systems, which may help predict and warn of a potential collision, for example, with another vehicle. Such collision systems may be “front end” collision detecting systems, which detect objects in front of the host vehicle or “rear-end” collision detecting systems, which detect objects behind the host vehicle.
Some reports indicate that approximately 25 percent of all reported traffic accidents are rear-end crashes. It is desirable to reduce and/or mitigate such rear-end crashes. While it is generally known to locate a sensor, for example, at the rear bumper for detecting an object approaching the host vehicle, other collision detecting systems are desirable.